


Ugh, museums

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Ugh, museums

“Why are we here?” You whined. “You know I hate museums.” 

 

 

You best friend rolled her eyes at you. “Because we need to do a paper for history class, remember? The assignment was to come to the museum and do a report on one of the exhibits. Don’t you ever pay attention?”

 

 

“Not when it’s boring.” You answered groaning. “Seriously why can’t we just do this online?”

 

 

Your friend turned to face you. Her face started to flush with anger, she narrowed her eyes at you. “Wow, really? You did not hear one word I said earlier. We need the receipt to prove that we actually came. To turn in with the paper. Ugh, for crying out loud Y/N. Come on.”

 

 

She led you up the stairs and into the American Museum of Natural History. Sighing heavily you pushed the through the revolving doors and walked into the museum. It was busier than you would have expected. Museums were drab and mundane, according to you. You never understood why people wanted to come here. Staring at creepy stuffed animals and weird wax figures was not your idea of fun. 

 

 

“So what part of the museum do you want to see first?” You friend said, grabbing your arm and pulling you further into the museum. “There’s the Roman or Mayan miniatures. We can do the Lewis and Clark thing. The Huns would be cool…”

 

 

You stopped dead in your tracks, staring mouth opened toward the stairs. 

 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked annoyed.

 

 

“Whoa.” Was your only response. You pointed towards a young male dressed in a long orange robe and golden crown. 

 

 

“Ancient Egypt it is then.” Your friend whispered. 

 

 

You walked over toward the small group gathered in front of the pharaoh. You both stood at the back of the crowd and waited for them to move along to the next exhibit. He was still turned to toward the group, watching them leave. Hearing you two approach he started talking again, turning slowly to face you.

 

 

“Hello. I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth King of the Fourth King. Ruler of the land of my fathers. This is the Tablet of Ahkmen….” His voice trailed off as he noticed you. 

 

 

You nodded at him. “Hello. Awk men rah?”

 

 

Ahkmenrah said nothing, he just stared at you.

 

 

“Umm hi? Pharaoh, guy.” You said waving your hand in his face, trying to break him from his obvious trance. “Hello?”

 

 

He finally blinked and smiled at you. His face blushed ever so slightly. “I am sorry. I – where was I?” 

 

 

“Your tablet of, you.” You told him. 

 

 

“Oh right. This tablet is my people’s most prized possession. It was given to me by my father.”

 

 

You shrugged after a few moments of silence. “And?”

 

 

“And it’s made of gold?” He replied his eyes darting between the two of you. 

 

 

“It looks cool. And stuff.” You said dryly. “So do you just hang it on the wall and look at it or…”

 

 

“What she means is, why is it your most prized possession?” Your friend interjected, giving you the evil eye.

 

 

“Actually it is not just a decoration.” He hesitated for a moment. “This tablet possesses special powers.”

 

 

“Like what kind of powers?” You asked, readying your pen to write his answer.

 

 

Ahkmenrah’s look at the two of you and his eyes started to shine. He smiled. “Well, it brings all the inhabitants of this museum to life every night.”

 

 

You looked up from your notebook, clearly annoyed. “Seriously?” 

 

 

“Well, Yes. I am serious. Its magic grants us all the ability.” He answered.

 

 

“Uh-huh. Riiiight.” 

 

 

“You do not believe me?” Ahkmenrah asked you, eyeing you sideways. 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Well, it is true.” He insisted. “Everything does come to life. Each and every night.” 

 

 

“Sure, sure it does. You know, it’s cute. Your devotion to your role and all. But you don’t have to pretend for us. We aren’t children. Thanks.” You told him, waving your hand in the air indignantly. 

 

 

“I am not pretending.” Ahkmenrah snapped at you. 

 

 

Your friend hissed. “OMG Y/N. Would you shut up.”

 

 

“Okay. Sure, whatever you say.” You rolled your eyes. 

 

 

“You are so embarrassing sometimes.” She groaned. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah's eyes flickered for a second then went dark, forming into unnerving slits. He glared at you, his jaw clenched. “That is quite enough from you. I am a pharaoh of old. Descendant of Ra himself. I have slaughtered my enemies and vanquished all those who would oppose me. I have ruled over tens of thousands of subjects. I have not walked this earth for 3,000 years to be talked to by an insignificant girl as yourself. You insolent, juvenile female. You will show me respect for I am a king and…”

 

 

“Look I understand why you got the role here. You being all super smoking hot.” You told him, unfazed by his dark and ominous demeanor. “But like I said you don’t have to do this acting stuff with us. Seriously it’s fine.”

 

 

“Wait, what?” Ahkmenrah said, caught off guard with your remark. He took a moment to digest your words. “You think I’m hot?”

 

 

“Um yeah. Hello? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Nice body, muscles. Gorgeous eyes. Shy, yet sweet smile. I get it, you’re the hot one that pulls our age group in. As well as some of the older ladies I see.” You turned around to point to a few older women staring at him. “But seriously enough with the ‘we are real thing’. It’s kind of weird. Although the whole dark and scary pharaoh part is hot. Like really hot. You actually should go with that more often. Not around the little kids of course.”

 

 

“Um, I – don’t. I – didn’t.” He stuttered, completely confused. “Alright.”

 

 

“Ok, so, anyway. Do you get like a break? I need to write some stupid paper for school and I decided I’m going to do it about you. Or Egypt or something. Can I ask you some questions later?” 

 

 

“Ummm, yes?” Ahkmenrah said, completely unsure. 

 

 

“Cool, cool. Ok so we are going to go and find something for my friend here to write about. Then we will be back in like an hour. Is that good?” You asked him. 

 

 

“Ummm, yes?” He echoed.

 

 

“Ok then. Bye.” You smiled at him and walked away. 

 

 

“You are unreal sometimes. You know that.” You friend was shaking her head and laughing. “But for real, how hot was that whole I am a pharaoh of old thing?”

 

 

You turned to her and grabbed her hands. “Oh wow. I know right. I swear I melted. Like shivers down my spine hot.”

 

 

You two laughed as you passed an older security guard. He glanced at you, then the pharaoh and smirked. He continued on his way over to Ahkmenrah and stood next to him. 

 

 

“I don’t know what just happened.” Ahkmenrah said to him. “Is that normal?”

 

 

“Yeah, kinda, sort of. Sometimes.” The guard replied. 

 

 

You watched the older night guard slap the pharaoh on his back. Maybe the museum wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
